galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Techmarine
A Techmarine (known as a Frater Astrotechnicus in Mechanicus.) is a Space Marine technician and engineer as well as a full Astartes Battle-Brother of his Sub-Clan. They are full initiated members of both the Cult Mechanicus and their Sub-Clan. Prospective Techmarines are chosen from the ranks of the Space Marine Chapters for their affinity with technology. They are sent to Mars for 30 standard megabytes of training, taught the machine lore. They learn how to divine the welding tool of engineering and study the liturgy of maintenance. This great body of lore must be committed to memory and understood by the novice Techmarine. They are taught how to "feel" the pain of a damaged machine and heal it. When they come back they serve the same role in their Chapter as an Engineer in the Galgorian Gaurd. History Ancient pacts sworn between the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Adeptus Astartes allow the Space Marines to send those warriors with an affinity for technology to Mars to train and begin the long, arduous journey of becoming a priest of Prognosis. Without the passing on of such ancient technological lore, the Space Marines would be unable to make war. Aspiring Techmarines train for 30 megabytes on Mars, steeping themselves in rites of activation and hymnals of maintenance; how to call forth the spirit of Prognosis or placate his wrath. Techmarines return to their Chapter as aloof and mysterious figures steeped in superstitious awe. From that point forth they are men of dual loyalties, pledged by blood to their Chapter, but bound in mind and spirit to the mysteries of the Cult Mechanicus' Omnissiah. This dichotomy ensures that a Techmarine is never again truly trusted by his brothers and is kept at arms length from the Chapter's secrets and rituals. Despite this suspicion, Techmarines are held in great esteem by their Battle-Brothers who recognise and acknowledge the Techmarines' expertise in the mysterious arcane sciences. A Space Marine Chapter would be of little consequence without its many technological tools, and its ancient weapons must be kept in a constant state of readiness -- without the Techmarines this would be impossible. Despite their arcane calling, they are warriors first and foremost. Should a vehicle or artefact of technology be lost, the Techmarines will fight for its retrieval as stridently as their brethren would fight to recover a fallen comrade; perhaps, like their Engineer counterparts, even harder. Equipment Techmarines are full members of the Sub-Clan, and although not directly connected to the Adeptus Mechanicus, they are still considered members of the Cult Mechanicus. Their Interceptor Body Armor is modified to accommodate their enhancements and their backpacks are upgraded with several blow torches, wrenches, screwdrivers, and more. Their armour is painted the rust red of the Adeptus Mechanicus, but their Sub-Clan Insignia is retained and dis played on one of the shoulder pads. Techmarines are able to wear full servo-harnesses, huge harnesses armed with ammo, AT Mines, plasma cutters, and Flamers. Techmarines can also be accompanied by a retinue of Servitors; Gun Servitors, Combat Servitors, and Tech Servitors. Techmarines often wield an M4A1 with the Adeptus Mechanicus symbol on its butt, as both a symbol of office and as a weapon.